Flair
by ImperialFlair
Summary: The will of fire. Fire. Flames. Heat. The name's Flair and I'm named for the fire that destroyed Konoha and my emotions. That fire was, The Nine Tailed Fox... Life's given everyone challenges and if you're suffering through one of them right now, then all the answers will be in this fanfiction. Follow your heart through Flair.
1. My Fire Within

Chapter 1:

Light. Flames. Heat. Then Darkness.

Our house had burnt to the ground. But that wasn't all I had lost, I lost everyone dear to me. And that's what set me on the path of revenge. My name is Flair and I was named for the flame that killed everything but the only thing left in Pandora's box, hope.

* * *

"The Will of Fire."

I shuddered. It was as if tiny insects were crawling all over my skin and shielding me from the light. The fear, the pain, the memories, "Fire" that word meant everything to me.

"Calm down Flair. Do you hear me?"

I gulped and nodded.

"Good, because in order to become a strong shinobi, you must never look back into the past."

Wrong. I thought. Wrong. I didn't want to become a Shinobi. That simply wasn't my goal. I was a revenge taker. And even if it means taking the devil's fruit, I will go for it.

"Back to The Will. Lord Sarutobi, Lord Fourth, many honorable shinobi have had the Will which means you should shoot for that too."

Ignore, ignore, ignore. It was my instinct to ignore adults. They never had any important things to say.

"Now run along and go play, remember our lesson though. Also, graduation day is in a few months!"

I was out the door before that sentence could be finished. Hurray! I had the rest of the day off to plot revenge! I raced across the lawn and skipped on top of roofs happily thinking about how much fun I would have. Alone.

"NARUTO!"

I hid behind a chimney and peered out. Lord 3th was chewing out Naruto who apparently forgot to pay for ramen. Or ran out of money. That idiot... I thought. I'll just bail him out this time because he took me fishing last week... of course I paid for everything...

"Miss Ayame, you're looking beautiful today. If you wouldn't mind, could I pay for the... err... 23 bowls of ramen Naruto-kun had?"

"Why thank you Flair and sure, if you really want to." Ayame looked so stressed out, she could have taken money from anyone.

So I reached for my wallet and that completely killed my week's budget. Guess instant noodles this week... Lord Third was staring at me the whole time. Probably wondering why I was being so nice.

"Aww thanks!" Naruto looked really happy.

"In return, come with me." I grabbed Naruto and performed a simple transportation jutsu that brought us both onto the roof. Then I kept on running. Naruto didn't seem to care. He was enjoying my company.

Naruto was kinda my closest friend. Not saying that I needed friends in life. He just supported me when I needed help, which was not very often. I usually had to go help him.

"Naruto!" I hissed, while brushing back some ferns that lead us into the mysterious caverns. Naruto had his back turned to me, scanning the area for others.

"All clear." He whispered and crept in after me. The first few steps were in darkness. I didn't really care, my whole life was lived in the dark. It wasn't really living, or dying either. It was just staying alive.

We finally reached the center of the cave. It was still pretty dark, until Naruto opened the hatch door from above. Then light from the thousands of tiny holes we spent our summer drilling, shone into the cave, making it shimmer with brilliance.

"Naruto and Flair! You guys are so late!"

Ugh, it was them again. I was hoping for some peace and quiet just with the two of us. But it seemed like the rest of the children had come along.

"Sorry Ino. I, err, ran into some trouble on the way here… luckily Flair helped me out!" Naruto chuckled.

Ino, Sasuke (This was a surprise because he didn't usually join us) Shino, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Flynne (Hyuuga main branch member, distant cousin of Neji's), Rock Lee, and Akusern Lee (Lee's twin brother, only he knows ninjutsu), were all sitting on the rock in the very middle. Sakura was quietly reading a book, pretending that they didn't exist. She was just like me, enjoying peace and quiet, but loud at times. Except, I saw her a couple of times, hiding around the corner, watching the other kids play. I think she wants to join. Ino and the others enjoyed teasing her for her big forehead. Of course I didn't step in to help her. That was the difference between Sakura and I, she cared, and I didn't.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing pranks, skinny dipping, and karaoke. I didn't join in half the activities. Kids were no fun, they didn't understand much anyways.

…

I walked back by myself. Shadows danced across the streets. There was an occasional shatter of glass and a roar from drunks. Couples walked around, holding hands. This was Konoha. I didn't care much, but this really was my home. I grew up here, even if it was alone. I had learned to swallow my emotions and let all the fury, anger, sadness, out when I was alone. Alone. By the fire. Suddenly, I ran into a man with white hair.

"Oh, isn't it Flair? Thanks for helping out Naruto today. Here, I'll pay you back." The third hokage smiled down at me.

I lowered my head. I knew I should feel honored that the kage was talking to me but once again, I didn't care. "Nah Sarutobi- sama, it's really okay. He's my friend."

Friend… friend…. friend. Did I really just say that? No. I have none of these "friends".

"That's great but I really can't just let a favor go... " Sarutobi paused, looking up as if he was thinking, "so, will you come and visit me sometime? I'll give you a tour of the kage tower. Heard from your uncle that you were interested."

I thanked him and hurried home. There was no need to linger any longer. I may have not acted like I was excited but I was! Seeing everything! That was truly wonderful!

My home was a small apartment room. The lady on my right loved singing opera, and the family on my left had a baby who wouldn't stop screaming/ crying. Life was pretty stressful at times but I grew to just letting it fly by, like all the other events.

"Kotetsu, please stop." I said out loud suddenly, upon entering the living room. "You too Genma. You guys have your own families already, can you just leave me alone?"

Kotetsu ducked out from the kitchen, "Yeah, hokage orders for us to watch you. You live alone, Sarutobi -sama's worried. You were like him when he was young."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Care to tell the story then?"

Genma came out from the showers with wet hair. Ignoring my question, he said, "Plus Flair-bear, we've all grown kinda fond of you." He rubbed my hair and threw back his head, laughing slightly, water splashing over me.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to get all mushy." Most of the time I sounded bored. Everyone had adapted and gotten used to it.

Kotetsu looked at me sadley. "Flair… back then… you were so..-"

I glared at him. "No need to remind me." Even when I seemed mad, I didn't express it.

"We ought to make you into an ice sculpture." He joked, noticing no chance in my expression.

"Kotetsu, shut up." Genma had his sharp eyes on me, analyzing my facial features.

I sat down in the nearest chair. There was a deadly look in my eyes. Oh, one more thing about me; I can not, never, take a joke. I believe that there is always a reason in saying something and then adding a, "Just Kidding."

"You can leave now." My voice was bored again. Not cold, not happy, just nothingness.

Genma grabbed Kotetsu and they jumped out the window after waving slightly.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair. "Ugh, that stupid graduation ceremony is coming up… at least I'll have a jonin sensei to teach me more…" I activated my sharingan. The three red pinwheels spinning. This was a spoil of war. What I had gained from the flames. The enemy. My last name wasn't Uchiha, or neither was I related to them. Me, Flair, was special. Revenge was my path. The same as Sasuke Uchiha's apparently. But I would never fall into someone else's hands, this was my path of revenge. And I will take it seriously.

…

At the Hokage Tower…

"Lord Sarutobi, there's something wrong… it's Flair… she's… her parents… they're not in the ninja databook."

Lord third looked out the window. "Yes, I realize. They… aren't important."

The jonin looked at him in surprise. Then he peered down into the book. "Are you sure? They were citizens of Konoha so-"

Sarutobi walked over to the window. "Enough. I had this conversation years ago already with some other ninja. I don't want a repeat. You got that Gekko? Flair's graduation is tomorrow. I don't want her to be bothered."

"Yes sir."

…

 **Next chapter coming up. Love who you are.  
**

 **Best Wishes, ImperialFlair**


	2. Talents Beyond Mine

Wonder. Creativity. Imagination. And finally Joy.

I possess none. What is in the place of all these wonderful attributes, is talent. And I was satisfied... with everything but joy... what is true happiness and why do I long for it so much?

Chapter 2:

…

"Alright. Now, I will put you into three-man groups."

I held my breath. This would determine a whole lot. Including my future. Please let it not be Sasuke. My life would be horrible.

"Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara."

So far so good.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Weeeww...

"Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame."

I looked around the room. That left me with… Flynne Hyuga… and Akusern Lee…

"Flair!" Akusern was waving his hand in front of my face. I looked up blankly. "We get to be on a team together!"

"Oh, cool." Was my heartless answer.

"Hey hey, I don't wanna be with that idiot!" Naruto was arguing on the other side of the room.

Iruka-sensei glared at the boy and coughed into his first. "Well, you, NARUTO, had the worst grades in the class! And Sasuke had the second best so of course we had to even out the group."

At hearing this, Sasuke looked around in confusion. "Iruka-sensei, I had all As this semester except for a B in teamwork… who's the best then?"

Iruka-sensei seemed to look straight at me. "Flynne of course. He had As in everything, even TEAMWORK."

Oh. It was Flynne that he was looking at. I remembered my grades; Ninjutsu:A+, Taijutsu=A, Genjutsu:A+, Kenjutsu: A and so on… except… Teamwork: F- That completely lowered everything else ranking me as number 8. I refused to work with anyone. There was no point. And even when I did, I didn't communicate in any way. I didn't need these "precious" people in my life to distract me from my goal.

Flynne was smiling like a superstar. He was just nearly as popular as Sasuke, partially because he was such a social butterfly and his "handsome" looks. Ugh. People like him annoy me.

The bell rang and we all walked out the doorway for a lunch break. I brushed back my hair and sighed. If only… I had better teammates…

"Flair."

At the sound of that flat voice I set my jaw firm and turned around. "Yes Mizuki-sensei?"

He pretended to smile at me. I scowled back. I hated this guy. Too bad he was such a natural actor that everyone loved him. The reason I hated him was because he would "act" so kind to Naruto. Naruto was someone that I somewhat finally care about! He was alone like me also. But like I said, it didn't matter too much. However, seeing Naruto being deceived was really frustrating for me. Everyone knows Mizuki hates the nine tails…about as much as I do.

"Would you like to practice some ninjutsu with me?"

I grinned and showed my crooked side tooth. Yeah, to beat the daylights out of him. "Uh huh." I answered heartlessly instead.

Some other students had also gathered around. I looked at them in surprise. What was so important about a battle. Oh yes… student vs sensei? Too bad, Mizuki is only a chunnin.

"Okay, you ready Flair?" Mizuki had chakra glow to his fingertips, just to amuse the students perhaps. I looked amongst the crowd. Sasuke… Flynne, Akusern(We dubbed him as Kuse), all the people who were at the cave was there… Time to put on a show. Normally, I wouldn't have cared, but maybe it is pretty nice to display power sometimes.

"Yes, go ahead." I replied, narrowing my eyes. My clan power that was passed down to a single person every 10 generations. The ability to read minds by looking into their eyes. Many people called it, "The Death Technique." but this jutsu had plenty of flaws. This was a special power that only the Hokage and my clan knew of. This jutsu didn't require changing the color or shape of my pupils. It just took up some chakra.

Mizuki pulled out two small shurikens. I smiled. His mind was so easy and naive. He's… scared… This would be an easy win for me.

I retrieved my weapon. It was a gun. A special one of course. Like me... I could create different types of bullets by shaping chakra. Compressing chakra results in a bullet exploding after hitting its target. The special thing was, that after placing the bullets in, they drift out the other side as if they were already loaded. Then, they could hover in the air next to me. The fun part was that, I could arrange the bullets' path, invisibly, without the opponent knowing. Then they'd all shoot.

A long time ago, I was brought into rock village for a sightseeing trip or something. My parents had a friend which had a son, older than me. His name was Dee or something. Maybe that was his nickname. He had blonde hair and loved clay. However, at the time I was visiting him, he discovered a new way of fighting with clay. His creations would explode! It was not fascinating at that time, nor was it right now. It was just… his progression. I didn't care but dear god, was he joyful at that moment? Oh yes. So he taught me everything out of excitement and I remembered all of that up to now.

Which ended up in the unique creation of my gun called Bolide. The set of guns created after Bolide, were called. Zenith, a long distance sniper gun. Eclipse, normal silent shot gun with no gunfire noise. And Nebula, a genjutsu gun, and the combined gun of all three called Imperial. Imperial wasn't needed unless fighting against really strong opponents.

"Oooh, the Bolide eh? An own invention." Mizuki showed a toothy smile. Yuck, how annoying.

I was already setting the paths for each of the bullets. Bolide uses about the same amount of chakra than a clone jutsu. Not very tiring. I had already sent off two clones, one with a Zenith and another with Eclipse. Firing them at the same time would be very hard to dodge. I didn't even have to use my kekkei genkai.

"Die." I smiled back. That was the cue, chakra bullets shot out from all directions.

"Shield!" Mizuki summoned a circular barrier that blocked all the bullets.

Boring. I yawned after grabbing him legs from under the earth and pulling him down. I got up. And looked at his eyes. I couldn't really control my Kekkei Genkai… it just entered minds sometimes on its own. But this time, I could not detect any thoughts. It was a clone...

"Track." I muttered, pulling out a gun that sent explosions into the air with a visual of where the ninja was. I had stuck a tracking device on him earlier. Orbit was the name of this one.

I squinted. Crap, I might need contacts. Above…

I narrowed my eyes and looked up. Yes, I could read his thoughts. This was the real one.

"Now." I threw shuriken at him, purposely missing the vital spots. Mizuki was hunched over. God, how boring. I stuffed earbuds into my ears and walked off. "Nice try." I called, throwing back a pack of band-aids. After taking only a few steps, I spun around and stuck a kunai in Mizuki's face. He was holding a blade.

"Enough. You lost already." I hissed.

"Alright, alright." Mizuki was probably scared by my attitude.

I ignored the whispers and glances from the other student. There was nothing to be proud of. I was disappointed in facing such a weak chunin. Maybe Iruka-sensei could teach me more. There was no learning involved, which made it so boring.

"Hey you."

I ignored that and groaned inwardly. The emo…

"I'm talking to you. What's your name?" Sasuke looked at me with an emotionless expression.

I moaned. What in the world?! I've been in his class for like forever… So I turned around.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first." I said softly, noticing other kids/ fangirls had gathered around.

Sasuke hissed and replied, "Fine, if you wish to fight me, the first sunday of the next month, we will battle."

I raised an eyebrow. Sasuke sounded like he needed time to practice. But this caught my attention. The last of the Uchiha… he still didn't have his sharingan but still. Itachi was my parent's friends and mine too. He recommended that I take care of Sasuke in the time he left. Ugh, he betrayed me. He didn't just leave… he killed a clan, and never came back. But I'll still do it.

"Deal, now go away."

Sasuke had a satisfied little smile on his face as he walked away cooly. His fangirls were screaming their heads off in happiness.

I performed a transportation jutsu and sat on the roof looking at the other kids play. Oh well, lucky me. I get to meet my sensei this afternoon…

…

 **Thank you very much for your follows and favorites. :)**

 **Best Wishes, ImperialFlair**


End file.
